


von Sharkyface

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: It was a fact universally acknowledged that a good telepath of £5000 a year needed a good von Sharkyface to accompany him.WaitThat’s not the line.





	von Sharkyface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> Originally written for a headcanon game over [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/90171307420/whispers-cherik-pride-and-prejudice).

It was a fact universally acknowledged that a good telepath of £5000 a year needed a good von Sharkyface to accompany him. 

Wait

That’s not the line.

Well  _that’s_  beside the point, for we are telling the tale of the rich and powerful telepath of £5000 a year and how, in his regency-dress-clad search for a spouse for his sister he struck upon his own, dear, von Sharkyface, and much stiff-upper-lip romantic banter was exchanged.

Raven, for that was the telepath’s sisters name, did not seem to mind her brother stealing her prospective spouse, and, indeed, she actively helped them, donning the guise of Mystique, the masked highwaywoman to carry letters between her brother and his dear Sharkyface.

Oh dear, this has gone rather off-topic hasn’t it? Not at all the gradual story of wit and romance that was promised.

But oh well, as we have strayed so far already, the story is thus:

Seeking to make a good marriage, one Erik Lensherr flirted and danced quite shamelessly with one Raven Darkholme, only for said Raven Darkholme’s telepath brother of £5000 a year to grow unbearably jealous and to leave the party, sister in tow.

Uncertain of the possible source of this apparent dislike, Erik Lensherr resolved to continue flirting with the very attractive telepath’s (of £5000 a year! Have we mentioned the £5000 a year?) very attractive sister, only increasing the considerable angst of Charles Xavier (for that was the name of the telepath of  _£5000 a year_ ) until one day Raven explained, in no mean terms, that her brother (the telepath of  _ **£5000 a**   **year**_ ), was utterly in love with Erik, or as he referred to him, “Irascible von Sharkyface”.

And much smoochies were had and Raven watched from a distance, determined to never be so revoltingly in love herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
